The use of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Mobile devices are capable of establishing communication with other communication devices over landline networks, cellular networks, and, recently, wide local area networks (WLANs). Mobile devices are capable of providing access to Internet services which are bringing people closer together in a world of information. Mobile devices operating over a telecommunications infrastructure are capable of providing various forms of multimedia and entertainment. People are able to collaborate on projects, discuss ideas, interact with one another on-line, all while communicating via text, audio, and video.
A mobile device such as a portable music player can be used to download songs, edit music files, compose music, and share music files. However, the music files or sound files are generally pre-recorded. For example, a downloaded song is generally recorded and produced in a studio or mixed at a production facility. The music is generally provided as a completed recording and allows only for limited types of editing. Moreover, the music is composed by musicians who have access to music equipment including musical instruments. Users are generally unable to create musical instrument sounds without access to a musical instrument.